Gardenia plants are native to various tropical and subtropical regions around the planet. Because of their tropical and subtropical origins, Gardenia plants tend to thrive in warm humid environments such as USDA Zones 8 or 9. Gardenia plants are not typically recommended for zones colder than zone 7. Others have attempted to develop more cold hardy Gardenia plants. Gardenia jasminoides ‘Frostproof’ is one such example. ‘August Beauty’ is another example of a commercially available Gardenia with some cold hardiness. The ‘BAB1183’ is distinguishable from known Gardenia by, at least, its large flowers. The ‘BAB1183’ may also be distinguishable for any of the reasons below.